


The Silent Pregnant Android

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: CYCLE [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Cuntboy!Connor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: RK800的肚腹日复一日地鼓胀，正孕育着小小的、逐渐成型的胎儿。





	The Silent Pregnant Android

RK800的肚腹日复一日地鼓胀，正孕育着小小的、逐渐成型的胎儿。

对于底特律警局而言，整件事的全部意义也不过仅是多了一项猎奇的谈资。仿生人彻头彻尾的雌性下体从来都像它公共婊子的身份一样是人尽皆知的秘密，可没有谁曾料到，它配套安装的子宫远比情趣玩具货真价实得多——毕竟用这种方式搞大它的肚子绝非他们排队朝内射精（或者放尿）时的意图。

因为谁也判断不了RK800到底在哪天哪月中的标，所以“幸运爹地无奖竞猜”便成了眼下警员间最流行的消遣游戏。他们总聚集在办公室还有茶水间，当着它的面——崭新的RK900让它失去了任何参与外勤的必要——毫不避讳地胡乱分析。其中，悲惨地丢掉性命的老安德森副队长拥有高居榜首的支持率，而剩余的提名则五花八门。警员们各执一词，好像每个但凡插过它阴户的家伙都沾了点嫌疑似的。

虽然讨论开展得火热，但实话实说，谜底不比谜面有趣，他们当真没那么在意这位生物学父亲的身份。是否有人肯站出来认领？无所谓。至于亲子鉴定，那就更加如同酒精浓度超标的笑话般滑稽了。没人会神智清醒地讲出来的。

再者，一台怀孕的塑胶机器可以提供的乐子远不止于此。程式能不能依靠运算创造母性的哲学问题不归他们考虑，他们只需挖掘仿生人的母性能够为自己枯燥的生活增添多少趣味。男人们不吝做各色尝试，像一群靠淹死蚂蚁取乐的小男孩，探寻着要它崩溃的捷径。使人高兴的是，来源未明的胎儿让RK800从充气娃娃的模样中恢复了些许“生气”，重新明白该如何挣扎和哀求。当有谁提及“老汉克遗腹子”的假说的时候，它甚至会啜泣得LED灯都变成红色，仿佛它的舒压液与眼泪一样是为悲痛而落下。

“拜托……不要、不要连他也夺走……求求你……”

夺走？他们拿了它什么？它又有什么可失去的呢？RK800的无稽之谈令男人们发笑。总不能是它的华盛顿硬币吧？他们在抽插的间隙里随意地想。但讲起来，倒确实很久没人见它把玩过那枚二十五美分的硬币了。

此刻，这儿的景象简直像极了色情影片的拍摄现场。RK800相对纤细的白皙身体趴伏在男人发福的黝黑躯干上，腰肢断裂般垮塌。它被高高拽起双手，肩胛骨蝶翅似地并拢，迫不得已地圈着滚烫的阳物反复撸动，连护住自己圆滚滚的肚子也做不到。待产的阴道口被汩汩的淫水浸润得湿滑透亮，阴核鼓突，在粗糙的毛发的摩擦下胀得如同一粒熟透的小樱桃，红艳艳的。内部湿漉漉且热烘烘，柔软又不再过分紧致，勉强地吞吃着两根尺寸不一的性器，撑得原本凹凸的腔壁几乎被拉扯做单薄平整的一层膜。重重叠叠的警告窗口充斥了RK800的视野，音频处理器中传来错杂的电流声，系统压力值亦不断上升。它别无所求，只想逃离这一切，逃离被刻意调整的感觉模组扩大的痛苦，但日趋笨重的四肢却不剩丝毫的力劲。男人死死按着它的头，将呻吟用舌肉尽数翻搅成呜咽。

仿佛仍嫌气氛不够淫乱，另一名警探骑跨马驹似地跨上它线条漂亮的脊背，抵住翕张的人造肛门，就着先前别人射入的精液将阴茎推了进去。他施虐狂一样攥紧他的胯，越嵌越深，像是要打通两条甬道般凶猛地冲刺。RK800被顶撞得连连前倾，开始泌乳的胸脯推挤着身下男人的胸膛，把奶水压榨出微小的孔洞，混合到汗液里一同变得腥臭。

“你这个揣着崽子的荡妇，来，大声告诉爹地，”他的手指纠缠住它棕褐色的头发，使劲一拽，“你喜欢被轮奸，是不是？你就是想被干到流产，然后又怀上随便谁的野种，对吧？欠操的塑胶婊子。”

他的唾液溅上它的肩头。RK800浑身痉挛，跪着的膝盖哆嗦个不停，除了一声接一声破碎的“不……！”以外再也无法倾吐别的字句。而皮肉相击的响动、喘息、咕哝、咒骂与嬉笑则将那些细弱的悲鸣全部淹没了。预设的性爱程序命令它高潮不止，专为交媾而生产的洞穴吮吸着阴茎，让精液满满当当地充斥内里，直到回流四溢，再由其他更加不堪的液体冲洗……

等清除掉地板上的精液、尿液和无可避免的少量釱液，刚刚结束的暴行就仿佛从未发生，底特律警局继续照常运转。角落里的RK800依旧沉默，整天整夜处理文书。偶尔，它也会呆坐在茶水间，隔着衬衫由上而下地轻轻抚摸自己越来越庞大的腹部。

没人知道它正思索些什么。或许是那套遗腹子的玩笑话终于洗脑成功，让科技的造物做起了电子美梦。它抿着常常不由得含笑的嘴唇，头颅略微低垂，歪向一侧，于是天花板悬挂的灯便照亮了那张永远美丽却日渐麻木的脸孔。一瞬间，这台仿生人看起来竟好似化身为了破败教堂里神色朦胧的、蒙尘的圣母像，通体瓷白，足够纯洁，足够肮脏。

END


End file.
